The Pirate's Daughter
by nuit ecrivain
Summary: Will and Elizabeth are married and have a beautiful daughter that has an obsession about pirates. So what will happen when Jack Sparrow comes back to Port Royal?rated M for intimate scenes
1. Port Royal

Chapter 1- Port Royal

"Will, how long since our wedding day?" remarked Elizabeth softly as she rested her delicate head on Will's muscular chest.

"How long has it been since our wedding night?" said Will laughing sexily.

Much to the disappointment of Commodore Norrington (who recently found himself a very charming young lady named Shannon), Will and Elizabeth had been married almost sixteen years. And a very happy marriage too, for Elizabeth had given birth to a beautiful daughter that had bright blue eyes and deep auburn hair. In fact, now at the young age of fifteen, Arielle had suitors, several of the age of thirty and beyond. But she was always modest and never showed the least bit of conceitedness or vanity.

However, Arielle often worried her parents, just as Elizabeth did so long ago. She had a strange obsession about pirates and pillaging. Will and Elizabeth had often looked in on her in the night as a result of strange sounds that originated in her bedroom. Only to find that she was dreaming or singing an old pirate melody. And because of this they thought themselves very fortunate that Jack Sparrow was half way around the world seducing other young ladies instead of their underage daughter.

"Mama, have you ever seen a pirate?" inquired Arielle deep in thought.

"Yes…I fell in love with one once." (she means will, not Jack)

"Oh, how nice that would be, to fall in love with a pirate. If I ever meet one I know that I will fall in love immediately and he will take me aboard his ship and we will sail the world and have eleven children!"

"Oh god let that never happen!" thought Elizabeth quietly.

Arielle and her mother were shopping at the local market just across from the harbor. They had to find dresses for Commodore Norrington's wedding. He was engaged to a lovely lady named Shannon that thought he looked very sexy with his ice-cream head powdered wig on.

"Oh mama! I must go see that ship… it is beautiful…it looks just like the ships I've been reading about! Please!"

Elizabeth, immediately recognizing the ship hastily scolded her for not concentrating on the task at hand and continued shopping. Arielle however, had a different idea.

Arielle walked stealthily away from her mother as to not draw attention to herself. She climbed the spiral staircase leading into the fort and took the bridge to the harbor. As she stepped onto the boat she inhaled deeply, taking in all the smells of the sea and adventure.

She stepped towards the edge of the ship and felt its smooth, polished wood and looked out towards the horizon. And as she did so she thought she saw a figure swimming in the reef.

"Odd time of year for that…" Arielle trailed off.

As darkness fell in the sea port, Arielle snuck back to her house and pretended to be asleep when she heard her parents talking in hushed whispers.

"Will, she keeps going on about pirates and what she will do if she sees one! I'm scared for her and for us…"

"I as well, but there haven't been any pirates in Port Royal since, well, you know."

Just then there was a rather loud and obnoxious knock at the door and Elizabeth went to open it. Arielle peeked out of her bedroom just in time to see a tall man standing in the doorway singing.

"Yo ho yo ho, a pirate's life for me…"


	2. The Old and the New

Chapter 2- The New and the Old

"Hello mate…surprise?" said a very familiar voice.

"Um…Jack…what are you doing back at Port Royal? We thought you had left us for good." Elizabeth said, smiling weakly.

"Naw, I wouldn't leave my two best mates. You two were the best onboard the Pearl. Besides, I heard that you were married so I just had to come and see ya."

At this time Arielle had given up trying to hide and burst out of her room and ran down the stairs to meet the new arrival.

"Are you a pirate sir? Please say yes!" she said eagerly, almost screaming with excitement.

Will looked at Jack with a cold stare that could freeze boiling water.

"Uh…no actually…I'm uhh…a trader… yah that's it. But who in the world are you. You must be the most beautiful lady in the world!"

Arielle blushed," My name is Arielle. That's my mom and dad."

"Jack," said Will, "why don't you stay for dinner. Looks like you need some good food."

This time it was Elizabeth who blushed as her cooking had just been complimented.

Half an hour later, they all sat down to a fine dinner of roast beef, vegetables, and Jack's favorite, rum. After they had said grace, not without much protest from Jack, they started eating. Jack Rolled up his sleeves, revealing his mark, labeling him as a pirate, but Elizabeth 'accidentally' flicked a piece of roast beef at him as to make him roll them down again. But not before Arielle noticed.

Jack got so drunk that he had to stay at their house overnight. So Arielle took the opportunity and snuck down past her parent's bedroom avoiding the interesting sounds being emitted from it, and looked in on Jack.

He was fast asleep, so she went over to him and rolled up his long, tattered sleeve. Behind it she found what she had always wished for: the mark telling her that his name was Jack Sparrow, and that he was in fact, a pirate.

But as she began to roll his sleeve back up again, Jack Sparrow stirred and leaned in towards her, giving her a long, deep kiss on the lips, making her squeal.

"Hello Arielle…"

note: Jack Sparrow is younger in this version so he is not too old for her.


	3. The Kiss That Never Should Have Been

Chapter 3- The Kiss That Should Never Have Been

Arielle drew back, astonished

"What was that for…" she stuttered.

"For being the most beautiful girl in the world, love."

Although Jack was still drunk from hours earlier, Arielle, being the naïve fifteen year old that she was did not realize.

When the sun came up, Jack had long since vacated the house of the Turners, much to the surprise of Arielle who thought that he would stay for her. Elizabeth had gone into town to buy a new hat for Arielle to wear to Norrington's wedding, so Arielle and her father dined alone.

"Father, why didn't you tell me that Jack was a pirate? You know I love pirates."

He replied under his breath," That's why I didn't tell you."

After silence had once again overtaken the dining room, and breakfast had been completed, Arielle put on her Sunday dress and went into town. She walked down Main Street until she came upon a group of men, probably around twenty trying to get her attention, so she turned in the other direction.

She soon came to the long wooden sidewalk that made up the harbor. She looked for the boat she had found yesterday. It had been black and rather worn, but extremely beautiful. She had heard her parents and Jack talking about 'the Pearl' and she had assumed that it was Jack's ship, so she decided to search for it. When she saw no sign of the ship or the man himself, she walked out to the long stretch of beach leading to the fort. And who was she to meet but Commodore Norrington and his bride to be.

"Commodore," Arielle asked,"Have you seen Jack Sparrow? I've been looking for him all morning."

"Oh is he back in town?" the Commodore replied, very interested, "What are you doing looking for him?"

"I like his ship." She said, and continued walking down the strip of sand.

But spotting a black spot on the horizon, she instantly began to run towards the water. Arielle picked up her skirts and waded in, praying that the water would continue to be very shallow, for she could not swim very well. However, her luck ran out when she hit the edge of the reef.

Arielle thrashed and sputtered, taking in water quickly. Her dress was too heavy, she couldn't stay afloat. Arielle was exhausted from trying to stay alive and started to slowly sink to the bottom of the sea, no one would find her, no one could, and she was too stupid.


	4. Repeated History

Chapter 4- The Repeat of History

Jack Sparrow looked out the starboard side of the Black Pearl. The water was calm and clear except for a line of ripples near the shore. But the line stopped about twenty yards from the ship. Jack looked deeply at the shore, trying to see if there were any footprints leading away from the water, but there were not. Jack Sparrow hastily removed his vest, gun, and hat and dove into the clear blue water.

He swam to the bottom, reaching the drowning girl, and pulled her upward towards the surface. As he burst out of the water, he gasped, realizing that the drowned girl was Arielle. What would Will and Elizabeth say and do to Jack if they knew that he had not saved her.

He quickly swam to the side of his ship and hoisted her aboard. Having cut her dress off, he quickly slashed through her corset to allow Arielle to breath (doesn't this sound familiar). She coughed and opened her eyes slowly, as if it pained her to do so. Jack leaned down and kissed her pale forehead.

"Are you alright? What the devil were you doing swimming out this far with that piece of lead hanging of your, well your… you know?" Jack yelled angrily.

"I'm okay, I guess. I can't swim very well. I wanted to find you and I couldn't find your ship in the harbor so I asked Norrington, and he wanted to…"

Jack interrupted," You told Norrington that I was here? Damn you… don't you know that pirates found in Port Royal are hung?"

Suddenly realizing that he had just revealed to Arielle that he was a pirate, he quickly shut up.

Arielle, seeing the look on his face said," its okay. I saw the mark on your forearm, I know. And no I didn't know about the law. We must get you out of Port Royal at once!"

Arielle leaned in towards Jack, kissed him long and hard, and whispered in his ear," And I'm coming with you…"


	5. Tears

Chapter 5- Tears

"Arielle…poppet, you don't understand, when I kissed you last night, I was horribly drunk and didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry, you can't come with me." Jack Sparrow said, sadly.

"But…I thought you loved me…I wanted to love you too…" Arielle said, starting to tear.

As Jack took Arielle in a fatherly embrace, she inhaled deeply, smelling the salt water and the adventure all mingling into the manliest smell in the world. It drove Arielle crazy.

Jack had to row her back in a rowboat as to not draw unwanted attention since he was a wanted man. He dropped her off at the harbor and she walked home unnoticed.

Arielle sat on her bed. She had been sobbing for hours. She loved Jack Sparrow, and he loved her. Or at least she had wished he did. Now there was no possibility of her running away with a pirate. Arielle thought, but what if she didn't have to run away with a pirate, what if she could stow away with one.

Sorry this chapter is sorta short, but I can't wait till things heat up between her and Jack… Johnny Depp is soooo hotttt!


	6. The Stow Away

Chapter 6- The Stow Away

Arielle packed her things, including a pearl encrusted dagger that had been a gift from Norrington. She had also taken food from the kitchens earlier that morning so she would not make any noise taking it later.

She slowly walked down the stairs as to not disrupt her parent's sleeping. As she got closer to the front door she set a small note telling her parents that she was safe and that she had gone traveling, so that they wouldn't worry, on the entry table. With this done, she climbed out an open window and was off into the night.

Jack was getting ready to set sail, he had to be gone by morning, or else Norrington would come looking for him. He ordered his crew to remove the anchor and to head north, towards pirate country. He was off, at sea again, oh the freedom.

About one hundred miles north of the harbor, Arielle decided that she would hide inside the cargo area below deck. As she was already in Jack's ship, she might as well wait a bit longer before revealing herself. She was wearing boy's clothes, a long white shirt, tight pants and a belt that she had used to strap the dagger to herself. After all, no one goes to sea in a dress.

It was near midnight, and Arielle had run out of food, she was getting desperate. She quietly snuck up the stairs leading to the main deck where she saw two drunken pirates sitting on wine barrels laughing. She tip-toed passed them and went into the food store. Arielle lifted up the lid of a box containing ham and cheese. She snatched a piece greedily and began to swallow, without chewing.

"And what do yah think you be doin', stealin' our food supply young mister?" said a very familiar voice.

Arielle started and turned around, "Oh, Jack, I uh…"

"God damn you girl, your parents will never trust me again. But it's too far to take you back now." Jack said, fighting the urge to laugh and scream, which resulted in a choking sound. "You can sleep in my room."

Jack showed her to his room, and left her to sleep in the hammock near the door. When he came back, however, she had moved to his bed and was sound asleep, he did not wake her.

Jack had no choice but to climb in to the other side of the bed, with his clothes still on mind you, and attempt to sleep. But his thoughts kept returning to the kiss and the very beautiful young lady, three weeks short of sixteen. He turned over to find her staring at him.

"Ahhh…oh god…don't stare at me like that!" He yelled, sending several rats scattering across the floor.

"Sorry, I got cold in the hammock, and you don't mind do you?"

Jacks mind said yes but his heart said no. Arielle lay close to him, only allowing an inch of space to separate their two beings. She stared at him seductively, and he flinched, knowing that the desires would become reality if he let this go any further.

"Love, it's not that I don't like you…it's just that I can't, you're only fifteen and…"

"Yes Jack, but I can!" she whispered playfully and leaned in to kiss him.

At fist Jack resisted, but he then expanded the kiss, allowing their tongues to wrestle inside each other's hungry mouths, fulfilling desires.

When at last, they came up for air, panting, Jack said, "Well, I suppose, since your parents aren't here…" and dove in again, more passionately. Arielle squealed.


	7. The Pain of Love

Chapter 7- The Pain of Love

"Will! She's gone…our baby is gone…!" Elizabeth screamed hysterically.

"She must have left with Jack this morning. That bastard, he knows she is off limits! And now she's run away with him!"

"We must find her…"Elizabeth said as she steadied herself.

"No, not again, I gave up piracy a long time ago, what would it do to our marriage. I don't want to lose you again."

Elizabeth look at Will, pure sadness shone in her eyes, he could not resist. Will ran out of the house and to the fort. Elizabeth rummaged in an old trunk for her old pirate uniform. When she found it, she burst into tears.

By evening, Will had gathered a group of men willing to go to sea with him and Commodore Norrington had loaned him a ship to use. They would set out in the morning.

---------------------------------------------------

Arielle grabbed Jack, and flipped him over so she was on top and tore his shirt off. He felt her hips and moved downward, feeling her curves as she kissed him. Arielle kissed his neck and chest as he moved up to pay tribute to her breasts.

She lay down beside him, resting her head on his broad shoulders. But he hadn't had enough. He leapt on top of her and pressed his body against hers.

Jack let out a deafening cry and went limp.

"Oh my god! Help! Help!" cried Arielle.

She had still been wearing the belt with the dagger in it and as Jack had leaned in towards her the sheath had come loose and he had been stabbed in his left stomach.

Mr. Gibbs rushed in and pried Jack off of Arielle. They hauled the unconscious Jack to the medical room.

Arielle waited outside, scared of what she might see if she stayed. Mr. Gibbs returned to her, gave her her dagger.

"He's dying…" Gibbs walked away slowly.


	8. Jack's Dying Wish

Chapter 8- Jack's Dying Wish

Will and Elizabeth donned their old pirate uniforms and set out with the rest of their crew. They headed north towards Tortuga, as it seemed Jack like thinking.

"I hope we find her…"Elizabeth trailed off.

If only they had cell phones back then right? Go modern technology!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arielle gathered her strength and rushed inside the medical room. She shuddered at what she saw. Jack was unconscious and had a huge bandage covering his stomach. Arielle rushed to his side and climbed in the bed with him.

"Oh Jack, I had a chance and I ruined it. I don't know anything about piracy. If you were to live I would ask you to teach me. Oh Jack…" Arielle sobbed into his cold chest and pulled herself closer to him.

Later in the dining room, the crew was informed of Jack's position. They decided to make Anna-Maria the new captain if all went badly.

Meanwhile, Arielle kissed Jack on the lips softly and whispered, "If you can hear me, I love you, and you can't die, you just can't!"

Arielle resumed kissing Jack with more enthusiasm. He slipped his tongue through her parted lips and they knew they truly loved each other.

Arielle stopped," Jack you're alive!"

"Shhhh… we don't want to disturb anyone." Jack said, and began removing Arielle's outer garments.

Arielle helped him untuck the shirt she wore as he undid his pants. When they couldn't bear being apart any longer they came back in for another series of kisses, before resuming the undressing process. Jack removed the last of Arielle's clothes and sat her on top of him, kissing her breasts and moving upward towards her neck and lips, pausing only to remove his shirt. They climbed under the covers and held each other close, Arielle, double checking to make sure their were no sharp objects to harm either lover, positioned herself on top of his smooth, manly body and drew a line with her tongue from his chest to his chin then kissing his lips yet again.

"Are you sure this won't hurt you?" she asked, concerned.

Without saying a word, Jack positioned his shaft in front of her and with one smooth motion, entered her young body. Arielle squealed and Jack stifled her cry with another kiss. He drew his hands to her breasts and rubbed her slowly as he moved his hips rhythmically. Arielle kissed his neck, leaving a mark and quickened his pace, moaning softly. Jack was in ecstasy, he had never loved someone like this before, and he liked it.

"Ohhh Jack…don't stop…" pleaded Arielle.

Jack pistoned in and out of her faster and harder as she flipped him over to give her control. She grabbed his hips and thrust herself into him causing him to groan loudly and she kissed his neck and shoulder like there was no tomorrow. Her climax was near and so was his. She went faster and faster, creating a huge amount of warmth between them. He released himself into her; she let out a groan and collapsed onto him, kissing him once more.

"I love you Jack…"

"I love you Arielle…"

Jack and Arielle dressed quickly and went to join the others in the dining hall. Arielle clung to his side, staring at him lovingly and kissing his arm.

"Jack!" they all cried in unison.

They all ate well that night, but before long Arielle and Jack retired.


	9. Forgotten Treasures

Chapter 9- The forgotten treasure.

Early the next morning, Jack slipped out of bed with Arielle, as not to wake her, holding a thick roll of parchment.

"send this with one of the men, eastward, you should meet up with a ship, my friends, Arielle's parents, are on it, give them this."

The letter read-

Dear Will and Elizabeth,

Despite what you may think, I have not kidnapped your daughter. She stowed away on my ship. I hope you will accept this speaking one friend to another, your daughter has a special attachment to me, and I cannot pretend to feel nothing for her. But I am restraining myself as best as I can. Meanwhile, I am keeping her safe.

My ship is headed for Tortuga, it is my sincerest hope that you will meet me and my crew there, hence I will give your daughter back to you and be on my way.

Yours Sincerely,

Jack Sparrow

Jack looked out, he could just about see the tip of Tortuga now, on the horizon. They would arrive at nightfall. Where he would have to say farewell to Arielle.

Arielle joined him on the deck, he would say nothing to her.

"What's wrong love?" she asked, planting a smooth, delicate kiss on his open mouth.

"Nothing, just feeling homesick."

Arielle looked at him, confused, she had never thought of a pirate having a fixed home before.

XxX

Once docked in the harbor at Tortuga, Jack and Arielle walked into the town, Jack, keeping on the look out for his two friends. Arielle stared at him intently, but he looked worried.

In the center of town, Jack and Arielle paused by a fountain as Arielle stoked Jack's arm. Just then, Arielle's good impression of Tortuga, ceased, abruptly.

"Allo Jack, welcome home love," said a strange looking young woman as she kissed him long and hard, full of passion.

She had a baby in her arms, a boy, with dark curls. He looked familiar. Arielle looked at the woman and stared at Jack questioningly, but Jack only looked gravely at the woman with the baby.


	10. Mysteries solved

Chapter 10- Mystery Solved

"About time you came home dear, you've been gone almost a year. And who is she?" the woman said, impertinently.

"Uh….oh… her… she's just the daughter of my close friends… you know Will…" Jack said as Arielle glared at him in disbelief.

"Oh… the strange one with you when you stole Commodore Norring--- "

"Well, we must be going… lots to do…" Jack said, cutting her off.

"Well you might have a lot to do, but I certainly don't, "exclaimed Arielle, "Exactly who is she?"

"She…"

"I'm his, well, he's my… brother." She said, staring at Jack, speaking slowly, as if trying not to disturb him ( he currently looked as if he had just eaten a lemon).

" But what about the baby…" Arielle trailed off.

" Oh he's Jack's nephew. And you must be his new victim. Your name is…" She taunted.

"Um… Arielle. And why might I be called a victim."

"Because you won't last for more than a week with him… believe me."

Arielle turned to look at Jack, but he had vanished, so she said goodbye hesitantly, and returned to the ship to work out what she had just learned.


	11. Unfounded Hate

"Three miles to Tortuga Will," said Mr. Gibbs as they neared the harbor.

They docked and Will and Elizabeth hurried off the ship to find Jack and their runaway daughter.

"Ouch" screeched Elizabeth as a rather small girl in men's clothing rushed passed her. The girl stopped and whirled around.

"Mom? Dad?" Arielle said in disbelief.

Five minutes went by and still nothing further was said as the three of them stared at each other.

(Down the street in my underwear! See morte rouge's he the unseen genius)

Just then Jack waltzed down the dusty street, stopped as he saw the three of then, and turned around rather quickly and started running back towards hence he came. All three of them ran after them screaming rather loudly.

Elizabeth stomped over to Jack and slapped him rather harshly, Arielle did the same, and Will just stood there wondering if he should do the same and slapped him hesitantly and Jack looked at him with his famous mad man stare.

"What do you mean trying to restrain yourself? Exactly how far have you gone?" Will enquired.

"Well... not all the way."

Arielle slapped Jack again, "What do you mean not all the way? I thought you loved me!"

Will screamed at the top of his lungs "you fucked her?"

This time Elizabeth slapped Will very hard leaving a red mark. Arielle and Jack snuck away into the nearest alley as Jack tried to calm her.

"I hate you! Your sister was right! Oh but I love you so much."

Jack leaned in slowly, giving her time to pull away. He kissed her tenderly.


	12. Goodbye Forever

Arielle pulled away, a heavy sheen of tears poured from her eyes, glinting in the sunlight.

"No. It can't be like this. I don't trust you any more. Goodbye Jack." Arielle said regretfully.

Jack looked at her in disbelief, so it was just going to stop, like this?

Arielle joined her parents, who were unaware of the two even being missing as they continued to argue.

" Mom, Dad, let's go home."

A few hours later they were ready to set sail. Arielle was pushing all thoughts of regret behind her, determined to continue to hate Jack. But suddenly, she saw him standing on the edge of the dock, and he was… crying? No it was just her imagination. She turned and went to her room.

Then next morning, as they were nearing Port Royal, the boat was rocking and shaking something fierce as a storm was coming Arielle had to dash from her room, still in her undergarments to make a horrendous upchuck over the side. Funny, she thought, I've never been seasick before.


	13. Whatt!

"Arielle, are you feeling alright?" asked Elizabeth frantically.

"I think so..jasoidhawkltnhwelkho;ifj!" (sorry I don't know how to type a being sick sound).

Arielle had gotten increasingly worse since their journey back to Port Royal two months ago. And it was time to call in the doctor.

"Well, she seems alright, well, except for the you know. I say she just has a virus that was contracted on board the ship. Uh… May I see you two outside please?" the doctor said, and Will and Elizabeth followed.

Arielle, curious of what was being said outside the door, quietly snuck over and placed one ear on the wall.

"Yes, I'm afraid so… no I don't know what sex it is… no no of course not… yes she is… no I have no idea who the father is… YES SHE IS DIFINATELY PREGNANT!" the doctor said impatiently.

Arielle hurried back to the bed and tried to act as if she had not heard the terrible news. She, after all, knew who the father was, and she must write to him right away.

"Dear, it is just a virus, a serious one, and you might die, if we do not stop it. The doctor here has a procedure to terminate the … virus… and you will be all better." Elizabeth said as they re entered the room, her voice was quavering dangerously ( for those of you who don't know what is going on, they want to abort the baby).

"Yes, the doctor will come by next Tuesday for the procedure, do you think you can handle that?" asked Will.

"Yes, I'll try."

Arielle was not going to let them take away her baby. She took out a piece of parchment and began to write.

Dear Jack,

I have, well, wonderful news , for me anyway. But first off, I love you and I always will, it was wrong for me to leave you in Tortuga. I know you're probably with someother woman by now, but … I don't really know how to say this, but I'm pregnant with your child. My parents want to terminate it, but I won't let them. Please come, I need you now, your baby needs you now.

Yours truly,

Arielle

Jack jumped for joy and yelled, "I'M HAVING A BABY!"

Several people stopped and stared at Jack, looked at his unusually muscled stomach and back to his face, shaking their heads.

One thing was for certain, he would not let the love of his life, and their baby together be terminated. He packed a canoe, and headed off.

(yes… a canoe.)


	14. Applause of the century

Chapter 14

Three days later Jack lept up on to the dock in Port Royal and bounded up the hill to Arielle's house (can't you soooo imagine Jack bounding?). Upon arriving, he snuck around the outside to her bedroom window and threw a rock. Clink… Clink…

"What the… oh it's you… I didn't know if you'd come, I was sooo mean to you!" Arielle shrieked through her tears. She helped Jack through her window, and no sooner had his feet touched the ground Arielle grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled them both towards the bed throwing him on it. She jumped on top of him and laughed, kissing him softly.

Jack flipped her over and put one hand lightly on her belly, "is it really true?"

"Yes love, it's true."

"Then you'll come away with me, tonight?"

"Oh yes Jack!" she said as she nibbled on his neck, making him groan.

XxX

Arielle and Jack headed toward the harbor at around midnight. He led her, not towards a canoe, but to the new and improved Interceptor.

"But, this isn't yours…"

"No it's, your parents…I'm just going to borrow it." He said ( Commodore had given Elizabeth and Will the new interceptor as a wedding present).

Once Arielle and Jack were on board, the were surrounded by the old crew, who apparently, had heard the news and followed Jack back to Port Royal.

They were off.

At dinner (yes, dinner at midnight) Arielle sat herself beside Jack as the crew pressed her for all of the details when suddenly, Jack got up, looking very stern.

He left the room and went up to the deck without a word. Everyone watched him go in silence, then resumed laughing and drinking as soon as he had disappeared.

Arielle excused herself and left to see what was the matter.

"Jack, did I do something wrong? Are you alright." She asked, but as she touched his face to make him look at her, he had tears in his eyes.

Jack slowly, got down on one knee and clasped her small hands in his rough sea worn palms.

"Arielle Turner, will you marry me?" he said.

"Yes of course!" He grabbed her face and pulled her down for a kiss. He wanted to keep it simple, but she would not let him. She slipped her tongue through his lips and wrestled with his. He broke this kiss to continue on her neck, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

Only when they were both very out of breath and Arielle was sobbing with tears of happiness on Jack's shoulder did they notice that they were not alone.

Slowly, the crew erupted into applause that must have been heard forever in all directions.

Jack gently picked up his fiancé and carried her inside where they promptly fell asleep holding each other close.


	15. A Simple Wedding

Chapter 15

"Land ho!" a crew member yelled heartily.

The Interceptor pulled into the harbor at Tortuga, a place all too familiar to Arielle. Jack escorted her out of his boat (hahaha boat) with one hand protectively around her waist, resting on her ever growing stomach.

They got to their hotel ( I have no idea what they were called then so hotel will just have to do) and got into the elaborately carved wooden four poster bed. Arielle rested her head against Jack's bare chest and breathed out deeply.

"I love you…" she trailed off, seeing the disappointed look in his eyes.

"You know I haven't much money to speak of, except for what I earn unfairly through pillaging, so your wedding won't be much…" he said slowly, bracing himself for her reply.

" Oh I don't care, I really don't. As long as you're with me and we are married and our child is born safely, I really don't care. I just want something simple, I can wear one of my dresses and I don't need a ring."

"Oh, well that might be a problem then, considering the fact that I already bought you both," Jack said smiling.

"You didn't!" she said jumping out of bed, but Jack rushed over and steadied her.

"Arielle, the baby! Don't excite yourself!"

"It's alright, I'm not due for another seven months."

Jack walked over to the dresser and took out a box. Arielle opened to lid and inside was a flawless dark burgundy satin dress, with ruby studded shoes to go with it.

"Oh Jack I… it's just… Oh God I love you!" she said throwing her arms around him and pulling him down on her on the mattress. He quickly rolled over so she was on top of him.

"I love you too" he said as he slipped a gold ring with one ruby and two diamonds on either side onto her delicate hand.


	16. conclusions

CONCLUSIONS

Exactly one week later, Arielle, Jack, and the crew were gathered in a small chapel on the outskirts of Tortuga. An old priest hobbled up to the altar to begin the ceremony.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He said slowly.

"STOP!" A voice said, as the man yelling it burst through the door.

"Dad?"

"Will?"

They both said in unison. Will rushed up to the altar with Elizabeth closely at his side.

"Commodore Norrington? What are you doing here?" Arielle asked,"Mom, dad, I am getting married to Jack, I love him and I always want to be with him. Nothing you can do or say will stop me now. Besides I'm already pregnant with his child!"

"This is no wedding, nor will it ever be! That is why you must come with us… so we can have a real one." Elizabeth said.

"Oh really… Oh I love you!" Arielle rushed to her mother's arms.

Xxx

It was sunny outside as the merry party gathered for the Wedding of Jack Sparrow and Arielle Bronwen Turner. She was clad in her dress and shoes, he had donned one of his nicer bandannas but was basically wearing the same thing he always wore. Will and Elizabeth and the Commodore sat in the front row as the ceremony began.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained."

"Do you Jack Sparrow take Arielle Bronwen Turner to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Jack replied, quickly, so he would not get all choked up.

"Do you Arielle Bronwen Turner take Jack Sparrow to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Arielle:"I will."

"You may kiss the Bride"

Arielle grabbed Jack and pulled his mouth to cover hers. It was soft and sweet and received just the right amount of applause from the audience.

"Jack, "the commodore said, "Congratulations. Oh and Arielle, we have a little present for you and your new husband. Look out to sea…That ship… It's yours"

Xxx

Jack carried Arielle through the boat and to the captain's quarters. He closed the door behind him.

Xxx

"PUSH! And breathe… and one more now PUSH!" the midwife yelled at the purple faced Arielle, who was now seventeen.

"JACK!" she screamed for him.

He came running into the room, just in time to see the midwife handing their newborn baby son to Arielle.

"OH… he's beautiful…"

"What is his name?" the midwife asked.

Jackson Louie Sparrow

Finis


End file.
